yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Vassal
vassal teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. derebeyine bağlı kimse 2. bağımlı 3. vassal 4. tebaa 5. vasal 6. kul 7. Köle gibi 8. derbeyine bağlı kimse 9. hizmetli 10. uyruk 11. tımar zeamet 12. {i} kul, köle13. hizmetli köle 14. vassalagevasallık 15. vasallar 16. derebeylik sistemi 17. kölelik 18. derebeyi İlgili Terimler 1. vassal state:(Mitholoji) Vasal devlet Türkçe - Türkçe Vassal teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. (Osmanlı Dönemi) Ulaştıran, vasleden. Birleştiren 2. Orta çağda Fransa'da derebeyinin maddi ve manevi esareti altında bulunan kimse İngilizce - Arapça vassal teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı 1. {n} فلاح الإقطاع2. {n} فلاح الإقطاع, التابع3. {a} تابع, خادم, ذليل, مقطعي İlgili Terimler 1. servile:{a} عبدي, رقي عبودية, خانع, متذلل, لائق بعبد, مستسلم بعبودية, ذليل, دنيء, حقير, خسيس, خنوع, مستكين 2. vassals:التوابع İngilizce - İngilizce 1. Resembling a vassal; slavish; servile 2. To treat as a vassal or to reduce to the position of a vassal; to subject to control; to enslave 3. To subordinate to someone or something 4. The grantee of a fief, feud, or fee; one who keeps land of a superior, and who vows fidelity and homage to him, normally a lord of a manor; a feudatory; a feudal tenant 5. A subject; a dependant; a servant; a slave 6. a slave or bondman 7. {a} servile8. {n} a subject, dependent, slave9. The grantee of a fief, feud, or fee; one who holds land of a superior, and who vows fidelity and homage to him, normally a lord of a manor; a feudatory; a feudal tenant 10. To treat as a vassal; to subject to control; to enslave 11. A man who promised to be loyal to his lord in return for protection and land 12. one who receives the use of and lordship over a certain territory (a fief) from a higher lord, in return for service and loyalty The vassal is subordinate to his lord, but the term should not be misunderstood as indicating low social status in any broad sense A vassal is noble; an individual might have high rank and extensive holdings in his own right, and still accept one particular fief from some other lord, thus becoming his vassal 13. A person under the protection of another who is his feudal lord and to whom he has vowed homage, fealty, and military support 14. Noun (Plural: Vassals) A feudal landowner who is obliged to pay homage and loyalty to another feudal Lord in return for being allowed to occupy that Lords land and recieve protection 15. In feudal society, a vassal was a man who gave military service to a lord, in return for which he was protected by the lord and received land to live on 16. disapproval If you say that one country is a vassal of another, you mean that it is controlled by it. Opponents of the treaty argue that monetary union will turn France into a vassal of Germany 17. {i} tenant-farmer, one who gave total allegiance to a feudal lord in return for protection and the right to occupy and cultivate land, serf; subordinate; servant, enslaved person18. Vassal Free man who held land (fief) from a lord to whom he paid homage and swore fealty He owed various services and obligations, primarily military But he was also required to advise his lord and pay him the traditional feudal aids required on the knighting of the lord's eldest son, the marriage of the lord's eldest daughter and the ransoming of the lord should he be held captive 19. The grantee of a fief, feud, or fee; one who holds land of superior, and who vows fidelity and homage to him; a feudatory; a feudal tenant 20. A subject; a dependent; a servant; a slave 21. a person holding a fief 22. a subordinate or dependent of a lord or kind; one member of the suzerain-vassal covenant popular in the Ancient Near East (NIV Study Bible) İlgili Terimler 1. vassal state: A state with varying degrees of independence in its internal affairs but dominated by another state in its foreign affairs and potentially wholly subject to the dominating state 2. vassals:plural of vassal Türkçe - İngilizce vassal teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. vassal İngilizce - Yunanca vassal teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı 1. είλως (eilos) 2. δουλοπάρικος (doyloparikos) 3. (n) είλως (eilos) 4. υποτελής (ypotelis) 5. υποτελής (ypotelis), δουλοπάρικος (doyloparikos) İlgili Terimler 1. servile:δουλοπρεπής (doyloprepis) 2. servile:(adj) ανελεύθερος (aneleftheros), δουλικός (doylikos), δουλοπρεπής (doyloprepis) 3. servile:δουλικός (doylikos) İngilizce - İtalyanca vassal teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı 1. servo, servitore 2. dipendente, suddito 3. vassallo 1. vassal 2. liege man İlgili Terimler 1. vasal ülke:(Hukuk) vassal state İngilizce - İngilizce 1. Alternative spelling of vassal 2. {s} of a vessel, of a duct İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler 1. vassal:{n} فلاح الإقطاع, التابع2. vassal:{a} تابع, خادم, ذليل, مقطعي Türkçe - Türkçe 1. (Hukuk) Bir kimseye bağlı kimse; bağlanılacak kimseye kul köle olan 2. Bir derebeyin himayesine girip kendini onun hizmetine adayan kimse İngilizce - Türkçe 1. (Tıp) damara ait Türkçe - Yunanca İlgili Terimler 1. vasal ülke: υποτελής ορίζει (ypotelis orizei) İngilizce - Yunanca 1. (adj) αγγειακός (angeiakos), αγγείου (angeioy) 2. αγγείου (angeioy) İlgili Terimler 1. vassal:υποτελής (ypotelis) 2. vassal:υποτελής (ypotelis), δουλοπάρικος (doyloparikos) 3. vassal:(n) είλως (eilos) Türkçe - İtalyanca İlgili Terimler 1. vasal ülke:stati vassalli İngilizce - İtalyanca 1. vasale